jenniferlopezfandomcom-20200214-history
One Love
One Love is a song recorded by Jennifer Lopez for her seventh studio album Love? The R&B song was written by Jennifer, Anesha Birchett, Antea Shelton and Emile "D'Mile" Dernst II, the song's producer. The song was initially written and presented to Jennifer by A-Plus (Birchett and Shelton) and D'Mile to record, however, upon hearing the demo of the song, she was not pleased with its verses. Liking the chorus and idea of the song, Jennifer wrote new verses to the song with the song's original writers. "One Love" received generally positive acclaim from music critics, who cited it as a stand-out track on "Love?" Critics made note of the song's indirect manner, which according to them contains references to Jennifer's ex-boyfriends and husbands such as Sean Combs and Ben Affleck. Following the release of "Love?", it was revealed that Jennifer's first husband, Ojani Noa intended to bring her to court over the song, claiming that it contained lyrics about him without his prior knowledge, violating agreements made between the two following their divorce. Despite this, it has been noted that Noa isn't referenced in the song and the lawsuit never transpired. Song Production "One Love" is a R&B song with a length of three minutes and fifty-four seconds. D'Mile wrote and presented the song to Jennifer, who loved the idea of it, but she thought the track to be "very generic." In response, she asked: "Why don't we make it more 'me'?" Jennifer then sat with them and wrote new verses for the song, going through every major relationship she had, asking the question: "is there one love?" She described the song as being about "if we can ever have one true soul mate." Jennifer recorded her vocals for the song with Kuk Harrell at Record Plant Recording Studios with additional vocal production from Josh Gudwin, Jim Annunziato and Birchett. John Kercy was responsible for Lopez's vocal editing on "One Love" which was later mixed by Mike "Handz" Donaldson at Chalice Recording Studios. Lyrical Interpretation Scott Shetler of Pop Crush noted that the song was indirectly about Jennifer's ex-boyfriends and husbands. He commented that the song was "obviously condemning several exes" and wrote "A logical reading of the lyrics, though, reveals that the “bad boy” is probably Lopez’s former long-term boyfriend and Bad Boy Records founder Diddy, while the guy J. Lo danced with until saying “I do” is her second husband Cris Judd, a professional dancer and choreographer. The lyrics go on to reference two more men, who would seem to be Ben Affleck (“''went nowhere but kept the ring”) and Jennifer's ex-husband, Marc Anthony (“''he sang to me.”)" Allison Stewart from The Washington Post said that "One Love" examines all of her high-profiled relationships, and commented that Jennifer is not "trying to gin up controversy with these red-meat tidbits about her personal life. She honestly thought you might be curious about Ben Affleck and whatever happened to that huge engagement ring he gave her all those years ago, during Bennifer’s dark reign." Live Performances On October 22, 2011, Jennifer performed "One Love" live at an anniversary concert for the Mohegan Sun casino in Uncasville, Connecticut as part of a medley with her debut single "If You Had My Love." Photographs of her past high profile relationships appeared on a backdrop as she performed. Lawsuit After the release of the album, it was reported that Jennifer's former husband Ojani Noa had filed a lawsuit against her over "One Love," claiming that it contained lyrics about him without his prior knowledge. Ojani's business partner Ed Meyer released a statement saying that the song violates agreements between Ojani and Jennifer in their divorce. He further stated that: "I have a conference with the attorney for J.Lo's partners in the publishing rights for this song on Monday, as we will be adding the dispute over One Love to the lawsuits ... Any negative reference to Ojani Noa is prohibited by contract, and J.Lo would be in breach to Ojani Noa. Ojani Noa will be bringing a separate civil action over the song, as soon as the album is released, so as to avoid prior restraint, which we are accusing J.Lo of in our case." Scott Shetler from Pop Crush noted that Ojani was not actually referenced in the lyrics of the song. Chart Performance The song managed to peak at number 171 on the South Korea Gaon Download chart. Personnel *Jim Annunziato: recording engineer and vocal recording engineer *Anesha Birchett: songwriter, vocal producer and background vocals *Antea Shelton: songwriter *Mike "Handz" Donaldson: mixing engineer *Emile "D'Mile" Dernst II: songwriter and producer *Eric Eylands: assistant recording engineer *Kuk Harrell: vocal producer, vocal recording engineer *Shani Gonzales: additional A&R *Josh Gudwin: vocal recording engineer *John "J-Banga" Kercy: Pro Tools engineer Category:Songs Category:Music